Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to golf putters, specifically to the striking surface of the putter which is a striking surface of flexible, individual, parallel, equidistant strings, each with separate and variable tension capabilities, and a multiple position shaft with adjustable shaft angle capabilities, thus providing controlled contact and precision placement.
2. Description of Prior Art
Putting is one of the most exacting and exciting parts of a golf game. Significantly, most tournaments are won on the putting green! Because the putting aspect of the game of golf is so important, the design and construction of golf putters have undergone numerous changes over the years: the goal-successful putting.
This invention is created to substantially enhance or improve the user""s putting skill. The xe2x80x9cmulti-string putter face with variable tensions and adjustable shaft is designed to provide greater accuracy in distance and direction. This putter facilitates precision placement with any of the innumerable stances and grips adopted by golfers.
Golf putter technology strives to eliminate inconsistent shotmaking. A plethora of golf putters exhibit a multitude of designs and are constructed from a wide variety of materials.
One design from Pixl Golf incorporates stainless steel inserts composed of 100 individual pixels. The theory: each acts independently at impact, like coils on a mattress, for consistent distance and feel. An example of putter or golf club head designs utilizing inserts or materials to change the resiliency of the face of the head include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 1,562,956; 1,939,414; 4,805,922; 5,407,196; and a French Patent to Marcorelles.
Some designs have been made to alter the weight distribution of a putter in an effort to reduce the tendency of a putter to rotate when a golf ball is struck off center. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 4,265,451; 3,843,122; 4,253,667; 4,369,974; and 1,537,320.
Other examples of designated putter designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 57,980 (Kraeuter), U.S. Pat. Des. 63,284 (Challis), 1,454,267 (Challis et al.), U.S. Pat. No. Des. 1,503,291 (Rimmer), U.S. Pat. No. Des. 1,666,174 (Holland).
Other prior art patents provide a putter that includes variously weighted handles. For example: U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 5,364,102; 4,461,479; 5,465,967; and 5,554,078.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,381 (Spalding) shows a putter having a plurality of fine spring wire on the putting face.
In order to improve the chances of properly striking the golf ball, other prior art patents have concentrated on improving the putters head shape, obtaining a better balance for the head, changing the balls striking surface, and placing indicia on the head. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 196,734; 218,178; 234,206; 234,207; 234,208; 234,209; 234,858; 235,567; 236,517; 239,401; 239,402; 4,592,552; 4,163,554; 5,401,022; 5,474,300; and 239,725.
In order to understand the advantages of one type of putter verses another, the putting style of the user must be addressed. Thus, other prior art patents have developed putters which have various novel elemental length relationships and elemental weight relationships. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 5,209,474; 5,632,691; and 5,595,385.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,679,207 and 4,227,694 describe putting principles. Additionally, various problems related to putting which golfers have attempted to overcome in their search for the ultimate putter are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,228.
U.S. Patent No. 6,213,890 employs the application of the principles of physics to create a golf putter with increased mass and a compensating mass distribution sufficient to maximize the xe2x80x9csweet spotxe2x80x9d on the putter head and claims to substantially minimize extraneous error which could influence a putt stroke after the golfer has committed to it.
The area on the club face which should come into contact with a golf ball to give the greatest and straightest direction to the ball and the best handling feeling is called the xe2x80x9csweet spotxe2x80x9d. The xe2x80x9csweet spotxe2x80x9d is an area about the center of percussion. The center of percussion is defined as a small part of the putter face wherein there is very little or no torque when this part of the club face contacts the golf ball.
The present invention maximizes the xe2x80x9csweet spotxe2x80x9d; it provides greater accuracy in direction and distance by enlarging the surface area in contact with the ball; establishes more controlled contact with the xe2x80x9csweet spotxe2x80x9d; allows the xe2x80x9csweet spotxe2x80x9d to cushion or wrap around the ball for precision placement, initiates a truer roll upon release; helps promote a gentle grip, and prevents the ball from hopping off the putter at impact.
In addition to eliminating inconsistent shot making, golf putter technology strives to minimize deviation from the golfer""s intended stroke. This new golf putter addresses both issues and will be of great advantage to golfers. None of the above inventions and patents, either singularly or in combination, disclose a multi-string putter face with individual variable tensions and an adjustable shaft.
In accordance with this invention, the striking surface of a putter head is comprised of multiple, individual, parallel, equidistant strings, each with separate and variable tensions, and a multiple position shaft with adjustable shaft angle capabilities for controlled contact and precision placement. The flexible strings are designed to provide greater accuracy and direction by maximizing the xe2x80x9csweet spotxe2x80x9d, enlarging the contact area, initiating an immediate rolling motion to the ball, and improving the feel. Additionally, the adjustable shaft mounting points allow the putter to be used as a tight handed model, a center alignment model, or a left handed model. Furthermore, loosening and tightening setscrews at the bottom of these shaft mounting holes allows for repositioning of the shaft angle in relation to the putters striking surface, thus accommodating any putting style.
In addition to the objects and advantages described in this patent, still other objects and advantages include:
Objects:
(a) It is a primary object of this invention to provide an improved golf putter;
(b) Another object of this invention is to provide a golf putter having an improved striking face;
(c) Still another object of this invention is to provide a golf putter with a shaft which can be repositioned along the backside of the putter head; and which can also be adjusted to reposition the shaft angle in relation to the putter striking surface, thereby accommodating many putting styles;
(d) A further object of this invention is to provide an improved golf putter to accommodate the many golfing stances, grips, and swings adopted by individual golfers with different physical characteristics and varying abilities;
(e) Concurrent therewith, another object of the present invention is to provide a golf putter with enhanced feel
(f) Still another object of this invention is to provide a golf putter having a striking face which imparts immediate rolling motion to a struck golf ball;
(g) An additional object of this invention is to provide a golf putter having a larger more flexible xe2x80x9csweet spotxe2x80x9d;
Advantages:
From the description herein, this invention provides an improved golf putter which has all the advantages of the prior art with additional advantages which include:
(a) The striking surface of individual strings creates a slight cupping effect which projects the ball on a true roll as opposed to the ball sliding or scooting or spinning over the putting green;
(b) The individual parallel strings on the face of the putter, each with variable tension refinement capabilities, increases the contact time with the ball, giving the golfer more control of the ball;
(c) When executing the putting stroke, the flexible strings will maximize the xe2x80x9csweet spotxe2x80x9d by increasing the center striking area;
(d) The flexible strings cushion the ball to prevent the ball from hopping off the putter at impact;
(e) The striking surface of individual strings with variable tensions provides better feel resulting in smoothness, consistency, and putting confidence;
(f) The adjustable shaft adjusts to the golfers different physical characteristics, varying abilities, and personal preferences;
(g) The multi-string putter face promotes accuracy and control because the striking surface has more surface area in contact with the ball;
(h) The multi-string putter with variable tensions and adjustable shaft also minimizes the tendency to pull or push the ball;
(i) This invention also provides a better feel as the variable tension strings cushion the contact area which helps promote a gentle grip.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following descriptions and drawings.